Conversations between two people occur across channels that are electronically recordable in a number of different contexts. The most common contexts are face-to-face and over a telephone channel such as a public telephone network or a cellular telephone network. In some of these conversations, one of the participants is a communication professional such as an operator, a sales person, a support person, a reservationist, an insurance claims professional, an order placement operator, or an emergency services operator.
For such professionals, their job performance is determined in part by evaluating their conversations. This evaluation is typically performed by having a manager monitor a sampling of conversations to determine how well the conversations progressed and whether the professional followed guidelines as to information to be collected from the other party and information to be given to the other party.
In large call centers, a single manager may be required to monitor a large number of communication professionals. As a result, managers must listen to a large number of sample calls to evaluate the performance of all of the communication professionals.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.